Dream Come True
by nyxkere666
Summary: Severus' dreams often involve Harry. When he can't "let go", he must find a means to let out the stress. Warning: Graphic sex scenes and Snarry hotness!


"You are failing Potions, Potter. Again."

"But I - "

"You plan to become an Auror, yet you refuse to do the work that comes with it?"

"That's not - "

"You will be held back a year to make up your failed classes."

"What? I can't be held back! Please, sir, is there anything I could do?"

Snape pursed his lips and leaned back in his chair. His eyes sparkled strangely. "I am not one to give out false grades, but... for a favor..."

"Favor?"

"Tell me, Potter, what would you do for a passing grade?"

"I'll do anything, just please, let me pass!"

Severus smirked. "On your knees, Potter."

Harry blinked. "Sir?"

"You said you would do anything if I let you pass." Severus held up Harry's failed exam papers. The papers burst into flame. "You passed. Now drop to your knees and pay up, Potter."

"S-sir...?"

Severus stood and undid his trousers. "Must I spell it out for you, boy? I passed you, so suck me." He reached in and pulled out his cock. His fingers rubbed lightly over the dripping tip.

Harry blushed and his eyes glazed over in lust. He slowly dropped to his knees in front of his professor, his hand wrapping around the thick base. His tender mouth opened and slid over the hard flesh.

Severus hissed and threw his head back. "That's it, Potter..."

Harry moaned and flicked his tongue against the tip. Severus gasped and thrust deep into the boy's hot mouth.

"Ah - so good," he breathed. His hands fisted in Harry's hair as he fucked his mouth.

Harry closed his eyes and let his throat be used roughly. His other hand slid down to rub himself through his trousers.

"You want this, don't you?" Severus' eyes flashed as he looked down at his student. "You want me to fuck you, to ride you like a slut?"

Harry moaned loudly and sucked harder.

"Fuck - I'm going to..." Severus gasped and came, his cum shooting down Harry's tight throat...

Severus bulted upright in bed. His sheets were drenched in sweat and something sticky...

"Another dream?" He sighed angrily and threw the sheets back. "Why does it have to be _him_?" He stepped into the bathroom and threw cold water onto his face. _I don't even like the brat_, he thought. He felt a tingle and looked down; his cock was hardening again.

_Stop thinking about it! _he scolded himself. He turned on the shower - freezing cold - and slipped inside. The water poured down his body and he moaned. _He's your student! What kind of sick bastard are you?_

Severus' felt his cock throb painfully. He groaned and wrapped a hand around himself, his fingers tight against his heated flesh. He stroked his cock sensuously, the tension in his body coiling slowly until -

"Potter..." His cum splatered the wall and washed away with the cold water. He sighed and opened his eyes. _I'm a monster_.

His day went about as any other work day: breakfast, class, lunch, another class, diner, lab, bed. His rutine had been the same since the first year of his teaching. But something wasn't right.

Severus wasn't feeling his usual cruel self. He hadn't been in months. Not since the dreams...

Potter on his knees with Severus' cock sliding down his throat; Potter bent over the desk with Severus' cock shoved deep inside his tight arse; Potter with his hand wrapped around his own aching member as he cried out Severus' name in ectasy -

"Fuck..." Severus rubbed against the matress as his cock swelled. The sheets tangled around him as he rolled onto his back. His eyes opened lazily. "No... it wasn't over, I didn't - " He groaned angrily at his dream and slipped his hand underneath the sheets.

He hadn't even thought about sex in years. But then the dreams started, and every morning he would wake up with sticky sheets and a massive hard on. He usually finished asleep, so why was he awake? He tossed the thought aside and let his mind wander as he fisted his cock roughly.

"Yes... Potter, right there... So good..." Severus was close. He bit his lip and thrust into his hand harder. He was so, so close...

But he couldn't. Something wasn't letting him. No matter how hard he stroked, his cock wouldn't throb and cum wouldn't splatter all over his chest. He was so full, so hard - and he had no release.

"Fucking Hell!" He growled and threw back the sheets in panic. Was it something he drank? He did test Longbottom's Wit-Sharpening potion today. But what in the potion could make him not... Well, _not_? The ingredients were correct, but, as usual, the brat had used too many rat tails. No, that wasn't it. There had to be some other reason.

Was it his food? He ate the same thing every day - bacon and a scone, duck soup, garlic stick with tomatoe sause. The meals were always perfect. So it wasn't the food.

Then what the Hell could it be? His cock throbbed painfully. He groaned and rubbed himself.

"So... close... I need to..." He panted and fucked his hand. He had to cum, he couldn't wait, he needed -

Potter.

His hips stilled.

He needed Potter. There was no other explaination. He threw his cloak around his shoulders and rushed to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry panted as he fumbled with himself. He was awoken by a dream - the best dream he had ever had. But the dream didn't finish; he was just about to be taken by Snape. He had been having these dreams for months now, but this one was different. This one was _raw_. He had kissed Snape, sucked Snape's cock, been sucked off by Snape, been fingered by Snape, been licked by Snape's sharp, wet tongue...

But never fucked. He wanted to be fucked - hard. More importantly, he wanted to be fucked hard by Snape. He was the only man Harry wanted, the only man he had ever been attracted to. Did that make him gay? No. Gays were fashionable and charming. Harry... Harry was just a pathetic Gryffindor. No, he wasn't gay; he was just a freak.

He bit his lip to stiffle the moans that threated to rise from his throat. He hated living in a dorm. There was no privacy - none! Last week he had almost been caught by Ron. Which would have _not_ been good.

He closed his eyes and thrust into his hand. He was close...

Harry was so lost in the moment that he didn't hear the door open and shut. He was so lost in his pleasure that he didn't see the dark shadow loom over his naked body.

A silencing charm swept over Harry's bed. A glamour charm followed.

Harry gasped and felt his balls tighten. "Oh - Snape, yes! Fuck me, yes yes yes..."

And then the shadow pounced. Harry cried out as the shadow crawled on top of him. Harry struggled as the shadow - a man, a naked man - began to rut against Harry. He felt callused hands pull his thighs apart, felt an oiled finger slip inside, felt a hand wrap around his swelling cock.

"S-stop! Let go of me!" Harry thrashed.

"Hold still." Silver chains wrapped around Harry's wrists and locked onto the headboard.

Harry's body tingled as he reconized that voice.

"Professor?"

Severus panted as he slid another finger into the boy's entrance. So hot, so tight...

He wrapped his free hand around himself and moaned loudly.

"Professor?"

Severus' flicked his wand and light surrounded the bed. He looked down at the student he'd fucked so many times in his dreams and moaned. Harry's eyes were wide with panic, yet glazed with passion; his body was fit and tan and arching down against Severus' fingers; his cock was swollen and red and begging for Severus to take it into his mouth.

"So fucking beautiful," Severus growled. He closed his eyes and leaned down. His lips brushed against Harry's, a soft plea for more.

Harry sighed and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping inside to explore. Severus moaned and spread him open. "Potter..."

"Fuck me," Harry begged. "Please, please fuck me, Professor."

"Say my name," Severus ordered.

"Severus." Severus bit his lip and pushed into the boy.

Harry came instantly. The sight of Snape's nude body and the feeling of his juicy, thick cock sliding inside was too much. He had never felt anything so amazing...

Severus felt Harry clench around his cock, and he couldn't hold back. His release slammed through him without mercy as he pounded into Harry's tight arse. The sight of Harry writhing in ectasy beneath him -

Severus' eyes locked with the green and he came. Never had he felt an orgasm so powerful, so satisfying. His cock throbbed as it filled his Harry with pleasure.

His Harry.

Harry watched the man's face as he came. Those coal black eyes and those soft, tender lips... The silver chains disappeared. He wrapped his arms around his Severus.

His Severus...

Severus felt something hot and wet wrap around his cock. He groaned and opened his eyes.

Harry lay between his legs, his pink mouth sucking Severus deep into his tight throat.

"Ah - ah fuck..." Severus came. Harry moaned and swallowed his cum greedily. He pulled back and grinned.

Severus turned his face away in embarrassment; he didn't even get to truly enjoy that lovely mouth...

"Professor?"

Severus licked his lips and looked at Harry. "I... I shouldn't have... I made a mistake."

Harry's face fell.

Severus grabbed his cloak and rolled out of the bed.

"I didn't."

Severus stopped halfway to the door.

Harry stared at the floor. "It wasn't a mistake to me," he mumbled. "It was the best night of my life."

Severus saw a tear fall to the floor. He had two choices: stay with the boy he had fallen in love with, or leave and never spend another night with him again.

Harry was pushed back onto the bed and kissed passionately. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck.

Severus pulled back and ran a thumb across Harry's cheek. "Stop crying; I'm not going anywhere."

Harry sniffled and smiled softly. "You're an Occlumens - how do I know you're not lying?"

Severus frowned. "Shut up." He claimed the boy's lips again. His cock hardened as he remembered the feeling of those lips wrapped around it...

"Do it again," he ordered.

"Huh?" Harry blinked his glazed eyes.

Severus blushed. He rolled over onto his back beside Harry. "Suck me again."

Harry moaned loudly. "Do you have any idea how sexy your voice is?" He slid down the bed and swallowed Severus in one suck.

"Fuck!" Severus' eyes rolled back and he thrust upwards. "Harry, that's - so fucking amazing..."

Harry's eyes sparkled as he looked up at his Severus.

Severus stared back hungrily at his Harry.

So maybe teacher-student relationships were illegal - who cares? All that mattered was Harry's body and mouth and heart. As long as Severus had these three things, he would be fine.

FINITE

I'll be taking a break on Snarry to write some more Black Butler fanfics, but don't worry Snarrykins! My next Snarry will have chapters! Oooo, shiney! XD


End file.
